masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Diff. between ME2 on ps3 and 360. and ME3
I'd like to ask if there is a major difference in the ps3 and 360 versions of ME2 after transferring a ME1 save, considering you can only choose six of the many choices available in ME1? For example, are any of the minor plot decisions or mission decisions made in ME1 even mentioned or accessible in the ps3 version of ME2? I mostly ask for the fact that these decisions are said to possibly make a bigger difference in ME3. If ps3 players can't even activate any but the big six then won't the ps3 version of ME3 be much smaller in terms of content. I know I'll take some heat for this but although I have both the first two games on the 360 I play mostly on the ps3. Actually, the only games I own for the 360 are those two games. When ME3 comes out I would like to get it for the ps3. For one, I, for the life of me cannot figure out how to get an internet connection for my 360, and would rather get it for the ps3 so I can at least play the multiplayer. That's also why I'd like to know how big of a difference there are between the two versions of ME2. I'll probably get the ps3 version of ME2 just so I can carry some decisions over to ME3, but if they are that different is it really worth it? I've also never played any of the ME2 dlc, so I might just get it for that. You'd be better off on the 360. You get better start off bonuses and extra content from having actually played ME1 than doing that comic thing on the PS3 I was in the same boat as you. I started off playing ME2 on the PS3 because that's all I owned at the time. I bought a used 360 just to play ME1 and now that I have both I bought ME3 for both systems. That being said, I plan on playing the PS3 version of ME3 and transfering my character from the PS3 ME2. The reason is because the PS3 ME2 already comes with all of the DLC and I already bought all the DLC weapn packs, some of which are exclusive only to the PS3 version. Ideally it would be better to play all three games on the same system but in order for me to get the full ME2 experience on the 360 I'd have to buy all of the DLC seperately and start over from scratch which just seems like a waste of time and money to me. Even when I do decide to do another playthrough for ME1, I will be using a transfered character from a previous game not a brand new one. Well, that's my two cents.--Darkshark74 20:16, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the reply Darkshark, I hadn't even really thought about the way the dlc would affect ME3. In that case I will most definitely get the ps3 version of ME2 that comes with all the dlc instead of buying all the dlc for the 360 version... in which case I can't considering I can't even get my 360 connected to the internet. It does suck that ME1 won't be coming to the sp3; it really was my favorite of the two by far. :Actually, the PS3 version of ME2 only has four pieces of DLC on-disc (Blood Dragon Armor, Kasumi - Stolen Memory, Overlord, and Lair of the Shadow Broker). The Cerberus Network DLC packs (including Mass Effect: Genesis), various weapon and armor packs, and Arrival would have to be downloaded and purchased. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:35, February 10, 2012 (UTC) From what I understand from various websites is that the ps3 version comes with the cerberus network downloads. I'm not sure about all of them but I know it at least comes with Genesis for free. Either way, it's more than I have with the standard ME2 I have now. Yes, the PS3 ME2 definitely came with all DLC including the Ceberus Network. It's a steal if you were to buy it now as it only cost $20. Also, even though the PS3 ME2 Genesis comic strip only allows like six decisions, those six are really all that you need in regard to affecting the story. Many of the decisions that you make in ME1 affect your paragon/renegade bar but they won't necessarily have huge iimpacts throughout the rest of the series. .--Darkshark74 13:48, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Much though I love Mass Effect, it's still not the push that's gonna make me buy a crappy system with more bells and whistles than outright performance. Microsoft and EA want to punish me for that, fine. Someday, it'll be profitable for them to put out a PS3 trilogy pack, but for the time being I'm happy with what I've got. As far as the plot goes, the only thing you'll really be missing is getting to play it. There are a couple of dialogues you get from minor backstory, and some emails, but by 3 the major plot from 1 is all that makes a serious difference. The real tradeoff you have to think about is, do you want a game that looks good and performs well, or one EA will actually support? Because they really do not care at all about ongoing PS3 support, but everything does run better in my experience. User:Ctrl alt belief|Ctrl alt belief]] 21:54, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ME2 come with the Cerberus Network DLC if you buy it new. I actually had to buy it, and I highly recommend doing so if you go for used. Without the Genesis comic the game makes the WORST decisions for you. *You choose no love interest, making certain LI blocked. *You kill the Rachni Queen. *You kill Wrex. He is an awesome character, and his replacement is the most annoying...anything...ever. *You let the council die. (Not the worst thing in the world) *You pick Udina instead of Anderson. You don't want to pick Udina. He is lame. There are certain things that Xbox has however, that PS3 lacks. Captain Kirrahe is always dead, and Conrad is absent. There are also a ton of cameos you'll miss from the first game. On the converse, With ME2 for PS3, you can jump straight into the sequel and make the major decisions of the first game, allowing you to make more characters faster. Best of all, The Milkman is on PSN! XD --The Milkman | I always . 23:19, May 2, 2012 (UTC)